


Reindeer Games

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Fisting, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chopper has gone into his mating cycle and needs a partner Luffy takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chopper has gone into his mating cycle and needs a partner Luffy takes care of him.

Chopper gasped as his body reverted to his human form. Chopper didn’t know why but he couldn’t change back. He checked the calendar and his heart sank. ‘It’s mating season!! I completely forgot about it, it’s too late to take my medicine for it.’ Since Chopper was treated as an outcast he could never find anyone to mate with. So he made a medicine to counter the effects of mating season, but since he joined Luffy’s crew he had completely forgotten about it.

Chopper was about to lock himself in his office but the effects of mating season worked fast. His cock grew hard in his pants and his balls began to swell. Chopper groaned as he was brought to his knees. His body began to sweat.

‘I have to lock myself in, but I feel so hot.’ Chopper thought. Chopper groaned as his cock wanted free from his pants. Chopper tugged off his pants and his hard cock sprang into the air. Chopper sighed as his warm cock met the cool air.

‘Just need to lock myself in for a week and I should be fine after that.’ Chopper was about to lock the door when the door swung open and Luffy came flying in. Chopper was thrown back onto his back his cock standing hard in the air. “Hey Chopper watcha doing?” Luffy shouted then froze when he saw his doctor’s naked aroused state.

Luffy closed the door behind him. “No Luffy I’m in heat you need to get out of here.”

Luffy walked over to Chopper. He touched Chopper’s aroused cock and Chopper moaned. “It looks like it hurts. You say you need a mate can I be your mate Chopper?”

Chopper blushed and looked at Luffy and saw no lie in his eyes. “Luffy I would love to have you as my mate.”

Luffy smiled and used both hands to stroke Choppers cock. Chopper moaned and bucked his hips into Luffy’s stroking hands. Chopper moaned as his sensitive cock was stroked. Luffy brought his mouth to Choppers head and started licking the sensitive slit. Chopper moaned.

Luffy took the head into his mouth and started sucking it. Chopper’s eyes widened and his back arched. “Oh Luffy!!” Chopper moaned as he came. Luffy was shocked at first but quickly started drinking Chopper’s seed.

Luffy pull off Choppers cock. “You taste good Chopper can I have more.” Luffy said happily. Chopper whimpered and nodded his head. Luffy uses his rubber powers to take Chopper’s whole cock into his mouth. Chopper moaned happily as his cock was sucked by a rubber mouth.

Luffy stretched his tongue around choppers cock and stroked him with his tongue while sucking on him. Chopper moaned Luffy’s name again as he came. Luffy drank down Chopper’s cum.

Luffy pulled off Chopper’s cock again and licked his lips. Choppers cock was still hard, but the pain Chopper had been feeling had subsided.

“Luffy your clothes take them off.” Chopper said and Luffy smiled. Luffy’s clothes were thrown off him and Luffy stood naked and hard. Chopper licked his lips.

“I still want to taste more of your cum Chopper can you suck me off too.” Chopper nodded and Luffy got in the 69 position. Luffy played with Chopper’s balls while he licked Chopper’s massive rod. Chopper moaned but did not back down. He held Luffy’s hips and started sucking the rubber man’s cock. Luffy moaned in pleasure and he took Chopper’s cock in his mouth again.

The two moaned around each other’s cocks. Chopper and Luffy loved the pleasing vibrations and the two came together. Chopper milked Luffy’s tasty seed, and Luffy got another taste of Chopper’s cum. Choppers cock started to go soft, and Luffy massaged and licked the weeping length.

Chopper kissed Luffy’s still hard cock and began to finger his ass. Luffy groaned but didn’t stop Chopper. Chopper was amazed as he slipped a second and third finger into Luffy’s ass with ease. Luffy moaned as his sweet spot was hit again and again. Chopper added a fourth finger, and earned a small hiss from Luffy but soon Luffy was moaning his name again.

Chopper pushed his entire fist into Luffy’s ass and began fucking the rubber man. Luffy moaned and came his seed spraying all over Chopper’s chest.

Luffy pulled his fist free from Luffy’s ass and sat up. Chopper had gotten hard again under Luffy’s touch and he was ready to mate. “Luffy need to fuck you now.” Luffy just kissed Chopper and moved to position his ass over Chopper’s hard cock.

Luffy took Chopper’s hard cock in one thrust. Chopper moaned in pleasure and gripped Luffy’s hips. Luffy was moaning as he was filled with Chopper’s hot cock. Being a rubber man he couldn’t tear and Chopper did a very good job in prepping him.

Chopper started to Fuck Luffy on his cock and Luffy moaned as his sweet spot was found. “Chopper there hit me there it feels good.” Chopper obeyed and started to slam Luffy harder onto his cock, and began to raise his hips to meet Luffy’s ass. Luffy was hard again and started stroking himself in time with Choppers thrusts and slams.

Chopper came first. “Oh Luffy your squeezing me so much I can’t hold back I’m cumming!!” Chopper filled Luffy with seed, and Luffy came his seed spraying between their chests. The two tried to catch their breath as they came down from their sex high.

“Luffy you okay with being my mate.” Chopper asked holding Luffy close.

Luffy laughed and wrapped his arms around Chopper. “Oh yes this was fun let’s do this every day.”

Chopper smiled and gave Luffy a big hug. Luffy accepted him and wanted him that’s all he needed. “Luffy I love you.” Chopper said and kissed Luffy. “I love you too Chopper” Luffy would take care of Chopper through mating season and for many months following.

The end


End file.
